The Return of Tabuu DELETED SCENES!
by littleangel123
Summary: These are the hilarious deleted scenes of The Return of Tabuu. It's in alphabetical order. I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS OR POKEMON! MarthxSamus Zelink, MarioxPeach GardevoirxLucario Meta KnightxKirby Pokemon TrainerxOC
1. Bowser

The Return of Tabuu…DELETED SCENES!

Bowser

During one of Wolf, Ganondorf and Bowser's ambushes, Bowser went one-on-one with an Armtank.

"TAKE THIS!" Bowser charged at it but…slammed into it full force. The green blob of a pilot peeked out of its safe haven and looked at Bowser and shrugged. It ran over him.

"TAKE THIS PRIMIDS!" Bowser did his flamethrower move but, instead of Primids, he burnt Wolf's tail and singed Ganondorf's cape.

"Watch it you over-grown turtle!" Wolf shot him with his gun.

"Yes! Some food!" Bowser picked up the spicy curry thinking it was something else.

"Bowser, I don't think that's the food you think it is." Ganondorf said. Bowser didn't listen and ate it.

"HOT!" Flames started to erupt out of Bowser's mouth. He started running around. Wolf turned to Ganondorf.

"No wonder Mario beats him all the time."

How was that? Wasn't it funny? Next is Captain Falcon! *evil laugh*


	2. Captain Falcon

Captain Falcon

Captain Falcon walked around the Ruins peacefully. He was tired of getting burned by Zelda, shot by Samus and slapped by Peach. All he needed was a nice walk to clear his mind.

"HAHAHA!" 40 Armnights teamed up on Captain Falcon.

"Oh snap." The Armknights attacked him and seconds later, Captain Falcon was beat up and on the ground. The Armknights dragged the racer on the ground. During that process, Captain Falcon lost his precious helmet.

"Where am I…?" Captain Falcon asked. He looked around and saw that he was in a cage. Fox and Falco were on either side of him in separate cages.

"Subspace." Fox said.

"You were kidnapped." Falco added.

"I WAS KIDNAPPED?" Captain Falcon yelled. Samus turned to him from her cage.

"Join the club Falcon." Samus said.

"I'm going to get us all out of here!" Captain Falcon yelled hopping into his car. Everyone got trapped in a cave on the way back to the Smash Mansion. He started to drive super fast. Then, he hit a cave wall. An explosion happened and a mushroom shape smoke cloud rose up. Mr. Game and Watch started to play the Remembrance theme on a trumpet.

"I'M STILL ALIVE!" Captain Falcon walked out of the burning car singed.

Did you like that chapter? I did! Please Review and No Flames please!


	3. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong

(At the Prison)

The Kongs sat in separate cages beside each other. Both apes were beyond bored. They had nothing to do but sit. After a few hours of boredom, Diddy Kong had an idea.

"Donkey! Can we play catch with bananas?" The little Kong asked the older Kong.

"Sure!" Both got out their stash of bananas and they started to juggle them back and forth. Everyone else was having fun watching the apes throw bananas back and forth. Then, Diddy accidently dropped a banana on a Guard's head. The Guard fainted from the momentum of the fall.

"Uh…I think you should stop juggling." Setsuko said gesturing to the fainted Guard on the ground.

"We think so too." The Kongs said in unison.

(When before they were caught)

Our favourite apes walked through the jungle finding some banana cart to steal from. Then, by chance, there was a banana cart resting in an open clearing. Even though they had a funny feeling about the placement of the cart, they couldn't resist the beautiful ripe bananas in it. The greedily went over to the cart and started munching.

"These are so DELICIOUS!" Diddy exclaimed heartily.

"I agree!" Donkey said. After they finished, Armknights swooped in and kidnapped the poor apes. They struggled helplessly for they were out numbered.

A few hours later, they had reached Subspace. Poor Diddy lost his favourite hat while Donkey had lost his signature tie. The poor apes agreed that the only good part about the day so far was…the bananas.

(After their release)

"I can do it, I can do it." Diddy repeated to himself. He pointed his peanut guns at an unexpecting Primid. It was fifty feet away from the small monkey.

"I'll help you little buddy." Donkey said. He picked up Diddy and threw his little brother towards the Primid. Just when Diddy was about to shoot, he ran into a tree.

Funny huh? I put these two in the same chapter since they ALWAYS are together. Plus, it this story would be a lot shorter. I'm also putting Kirby and Meta Knight together in a chapter. It makes everything so much easier. Oh! I forgot, Gardevoir and Lucario's will also be together. Thanks for reading! Please Review and No Flames please!


	4. Falco and Fox

A/N: Sorry! I couldn't think of any Dr. Mario mishaps. So, I'm just skipping to Falco and Fox. Oh, and sorry about the order of the scenes in the last chapter. It was way out of order. At lease I put titles before the scene actually started. I forgot to mention that the cages the Kidnapped Smashers are in, they're cages above ground.

Fox

Fox jogged through the canyon peacefully. He had to get away from that excuse of a captain of a starship who dared to draw on his face that morning (He's talking about Wolf if you didn't get it). He kicked a rock into a hole. Then, Shadow bugs rained down on Fox.

"Just what I need." He muttered sarcastically to himself as he took out his gun. He started shooting off the Primids that came near him. Before long, some Primid had taken a lucky hit and threw away his precious gun. Then, he was swarmed by them. They tied him up and dragged him away like Diddy Kong did (Subspace Emissary).

"Can this day get any worst?" Fox asked himself as he was whisked away to the Subspace.

Fox leaned against his cage in boredom. There was absolutely nothing to do. He reached into his pocket and somehow, there was a clove of garlic.

"GARLIC!" Wario was about throwing distance away from Fox. Then, Fox had an evil idea.

"You want it?" Fox asked holding up the smelly vegetable towards Wario. The fat yellow man nodded. His mouth was watering. Fox smiled and opened his mouth. He put the little clove of garlic near his open mouth.

"Please! Don't eat it!" Wario begged. Fox moved it away from his mouth. Then, he put it neat his mouth again. Then, he repeated the same process over and over again. Then, a Primid got tired of Wario screaming. So, it took a spear and tried to throw it at Wario. Instead it hit Fox's cage. The cage shook and poor Fox accidently swallowed the garlic.

"AAACCKKK! IT TASTES HORRIBLE!" Fox yelled. Everyone started to laugh except the garlic loving Wario.

"My garlic…" Wario moaned.

Falco

Falco was being chased by a bunch of Primids through the Ruins. He was just taking a little stroll along the crumbly path until he was ambushed.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled. Unfortunately, there was no one there to hear him. Then, a Primid grabbed on to his jacket and tore it off Falco. They threw it away.

"My jacket!" He yelled as all the Primids tackled him. He blacked out.

Falco got ready to shoot Tabuu. Charizard had just let him out and he wanted to get the first hit. He was about to pull the trigger until…

"Yike!" Toon Link was pushed by Young Link into Falco. Falco pulled the trigger as the young Green Hero hit him. But, instead of shooting Tabuu, he shot Wolf's tail.

"Watch it you feather brain!" Wolf snarled. His poor tail was almost burnt to a crisp (in courtesy of Bowser and Falco).

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Fox and Falco rolled on the ground laughing. At least this day was turning out good for some people.

YES! Finally, I am done! Thanks for Reading! Next on my torture list-I mean- Character list is Ganondorf! Get ready. Now, Please Review and No Flames please!


	5. Ganondorf

Ganondorf

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU LINKS!" Ganondorf screamed. What he didn't know was that the 'Links' were actually Primids cosplaying as them. Once they turned around, Ganondorf stopped in his tracks. The Primids looked at him weirdly.

"But…how? I should've known!" Ganondorf wailed.

"I guess you have to borrow the Triforce of Wisdom from Princess Zelda." Bowser joked.

"I guess the saying is true. All brawn, no brain." Wolf said.

"I do not need the Triforce of Wisdom!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Don't you need it to take over Hyrule?" Bowser asked. Ganondorf sweat dropped.

;o

Wolf and Bowser listen to Ganondorf's rant as they walked out of the ruins.

"Grr…Why do those Links get to use a sword? I have a sword, FOR A TAUNT! That is not fair. Plus, they always get to be the Protagonist. Why can't Nintendo make a GANONDORF game? It's always about Zelda and those-"

"Well, it is called Legend of Zelda. Not Legend of Ganondorf. So it should be all about Zelda and the Links." Wolf said.

"Shut it Wolf! Anyways, what's with the hair of the Links? It's so messy! It should be well groomed like mine! Ugh, it makes my stomach curl thinking about it."

"Zelda, Young Zelda and Tetra and a bunch of other girls seem to like it." Bowser said. Ganondorf's eye twitch. He ignored Bowser's comment.

"Princess Zelda is too un-princess like. Dressing up as Sheik, WHO IS A BOY! Geez, and what's with her attacks? Din's Fire and Nayru's Love? Why can't she do Princess Attacks like Princess Peach? Zelda uses way too much magic if you ask me. She-"

"Ganondorf, you also use magic when you attack." Wolf injected.

"Whatever dog-breath." Ganondorf said. Then, he continued on with his ranting. After some time, Wolf picked up a snail and stuffed it in Ganondorf mouth.

;)

How did you like that chapter? It's fun messing with Ganondorf. I mean…uh…aww…you got me. Anyhoo, next is the Ice Climbers. Please Review and No Flames please!


	6. Ice Climbers

Ice Climbers

Hop, hop, hop. That was all you can hear in the quiet forest summit. The Ice Climbers were, well, you know, climbing. They were unaware that something waited for them at the top.

"Hey Popo! We're almost there!" Nana called out.

"Yeah! I know!" Popo said. Then, an avalanche came rushing towards them.

"EEEKKKK!" Nana and Popo jumped rock to rock, desperate to get to the top.

"We're here." Popo panted as they reached the top. Suddenly, everything went dark.

"NANA?" Popo called.

"Ouch, I'm right here Popo." Nana said. She was right beside him.

"Where are we?"

"I think we're in a potato sack."

"What makes you think that?"

"Umm…the sack is made out of burlap."

"Oh…WHERE'S OUR HAMMERS?"

"Oww…Popo, I'm right beside you. Anyways, I think we dropped them."

:l

While going home, everyone was scaling a cliff. Nana and Popo were the last ones. The ledge under Nana's feet gave out and she fell.

"NOOOOO! NANA!" Popo grabbed his sister's hand.

"Popo-"

"I'll never let you go!"

"Popo, I-"

"I won't let you die!"

"POPO! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Yes?"

"Let go."

"Nana! Are you insane? You'll die!"

"I'm 3 feet off the ground."

"Oh…right…"

;)

HAHA! That last one was inspired by the show Wayside! Hoped you loved it! Guess who the next character is in your review. Then, I'll read and review any story (K-T please) you want us to read from Super Smash Brothers, Naruto, Spyro, Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket. So…Please Review and No Flames please!


	7. Filler Arc: Setsuko's Nightmare

Hey you guys! Sorry for not updating. I was just waiting for someone to review and guess the person after the Ice Climbers. So…I'll repeat my little contest again. Guess who the next character is in your review. I'll read and review any story (K-T please) you want us to read from Super Smash Brothers, Naruto, Spyro, Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket. So…Please Review and No Flames please!

Setsuko's Nightmare

I entered the Smash Mansion after a little errand I did for myself. I went to Zelda to say hello.

"Hello Zelda! Nice day isn't it?"

"Go away, monster." Zelda said. Those three words hit me like an arrow (not to mention Zelda's Light Arrow…).

"Maybe she had a bad day." I thought out loud. I tried saying hello to Link.

"Hi!"

"Go to H-"Link swore at me. Maybe he lost to Ganondorf.

"How's it going Meta Knight?"

"Drop dead." Meta Knight told me in a mean way. Okay… Maybe he's always like that (sometimes…).

"Hi Kirby!"

"Poyo! (Hello!)" Kirby said. Well, at least Kirby is nice. How about Ganondorf? I'll ask him if he finally beated Link.

"Did you beat Link?"

"Scram or I'll use my dark powers!" he yelled. This is weird. I'll ask Toony.

"Hey Toony!"

"Female-W-!" Toon Link screamed. He never says bad words!

"Shinobu, why is everyone except Kirby being weird today?" I asked my sister. She's always supportive (sometimes I guess…).

"We're not the one weird…You are!" Shinobu sneered. I'm REALLY starting to get hurt now!

"Pit…"

"SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" Pit yelled at the top of his lungs. I thought angels were good for you! My tears started to make an urge to come out. I should ask Red. I bet he's not mean.

"Red…Are you going to shout at me? Or hit me? Please don't." I asked Red nervously. He looked at me with angry eyes and guess what? He said:

"DON'T TALK TO ME AND DON'T EVER SEE ME! YOU'RE SUCH A FOOL! NO WONDER EVERYONE HATES YOU IN YOUR CITY!" What? How did he find out that back home, they don't like me. Tears streamed down my eyes and then… I SCREAMED.

Reality… (Everyone else' P.O.V)

Everyone heard Setsuko scream across the whole Mansion. Shinobu was the first to wake up.

"Why can't she just stop getting scared up bugs? Oh well, I'll go get the fly swatter." Then everyone burst in the door.

"Can't you do something with your sister? She's been screaming for and hour!" Pit said.

"I can't get any sleep!" Master Hand yelled.

"Must have been a bug in the room."

"Can she say THIS about a bug?" Zelda said getting Meta Knight.

"She yelled 'YOU BETRAYED ME!' to a bug?" Meta Knight said.

"_Let's go check her room_" Lucario said. Then everyone entered her room.

In The Nightmare (Setsuko's P.O.V)

"HOW COULD YOU? I LOST ANOTHER BOYFRIEND? MY FRIENDS INSULT ME? AND NOW MY SISTER IS WICKED? I HAD ENOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" I howled in rage.

"What are you going to do? Deafen us with your so-called vocal powers?" Master Hand said.

"I know your weak spot!" Shinobu threatened.

"Since I'm full of hatred, I don't have one!" Then I transformed into a HUMUNGOUS MONSTER. Kirby punched Red in disappointment but got punched back by Meta Knight. Then Kirby lay lifeless on the cold, hard ground (Poor wittle Kaabi. Kaabi means Kirby in Japanese). I was so sad. Kirby was the only one nice to me. I got so enraged I punched Meta Knight out the picture.

Reality…

"Oww!" Meta Knight yelled as he rubbed his face (with his mask still on) from that quick jab Setsuko did.

"META KNIGHT YOU JERK! YOU KILLED KIRBY!" Setsuko yelled in her sleep. Yes, she's sleep walking and talking. Okay, maybe sleep fighting too.

"Me? Kill Kirby?" Meta Knight said in confusion.

"Poyo? Poyo? (Me? Dead?)" Kirby wondered.

"We-a should wake her-a up." Mario said.

"_No. Don't touch her. It'll make things worse._" Lucario said reading what's in her dream. Red, who wasn't listening to Lucario went up to the violent but sleeping Setsuko and kissed her cheek. Instead of waking up, she slapped him 2 times, punched him and kicked him where it hurts.

"RED, YOU STUPID TRAITOR! YOU KISSED ME WHEN YOU SAID YOU HATE ME" Setsuko yelled.

"_I told you…_"

"YOU JUST GOT KICKED IN THE NUTS!" The three Links laughed.

"Whatever she's dreaming, it HURTS!" Red yelled.

"_Well according to her aura, it keeps ringing 'KILL EVERYONE! AVENGE KIRBY, KILL, KILL, AND KILL!' It even has an image of you killed by Setsuko, but I think that is not Setsuko because it looks like you got killed by a monster, a HUGE one._" Lucario explained.

In the Nightmare

"I win! But what have I done! I killed everyone! Maybe I should have waited till they are not angry..." I said as I saw the bodies hit the floor. As I was turned back to normal everyone as angels were flying around me.

"I-I'm sorry everyone…" I said. The angel Red flew over.

"We forgive you. Now do us a favor and wake up."

"What?"

Back to Reality…

Setsuko woke up to find Red shaking her and saying wake up.

"What? Why am I in the hallway?" Setsuko asked as she looked around. Everyone was in their pajamas. Only her sister was missing.

"You were sleep walking, sleep talking and sleep fighting." Meta Knight said. Setsuko saw a bandage on his head.

"Oh…Sorry…" Setsuko said. Red hugged her.

"It's okay. It was only a nightmare." Red said soothingly.

"Thanks, now I'll just go back and WHY IS MY SISTER SLEEPING ON MY BED?" Setsuko looked at her sister sleeping on her bed. Pit snuck up to Shinnobu and tried to take off the bandages on her arms. But, instead of Pit taking off the bandages, Shinobu rolled over in her sleep and unconsciously smack Pit's face.

"OWW! What's behind those bandages?" Pit yelled. Shinobu fingers twitched.

"Is there battle scars?" Marth asked eagerly.

"Maybe." Setsuko said in a sing-song voice.

"Is there a curse mark?" Ganondorf asked. Setsuko shrugged.

"Do you know what's behind the bandages?" Link asked. Setsuko nodded. Meta Knight ran up to her and pointed his sword at her.

"Tell us." He said darkly. Instead, Setsuko smacked him and made Marth and Pit carry Shinobu back to her room. Everyone else went back to their rooms.

Hmm…I wonder what IS behind all those bandages. Oh well, that's another story yet to come. Now, Please review and No Flames please.


	8. Ike

Ike

As the Primids marched up towards Ike, he smirked.

"You better prepare yourselves." He said. Then, he whipped out the ever powerful Ragnell. But…he accidently let go of Ragnell. The sword flew towards the Primids and it hit about 20 of them before the sword stabbed a rock. Dr. Mario, Meta Knight and Kirby looked at him surprised.

"I meant to do that." Ike said as he picked up his sword.

=)

Ike charged at Dark Yoshi with full force.

"This is for putting me in an egg 10 times in our last brawl!" Sadly, Ike didn't watch where he was going and he bumped into Bowser. Ike flew back from the impact.

"Ugh…" Was all Ike could say.

"HA, HA!" Bowser laughed at the swordsman. Marth helped him up as he dodged Dark Samus's laser.

"Better watch where you're going Ike." Marth said as he dodged another. Ike grunted.

:o

I like that first scene the best. How 'bout you? Well, it's going to be fun writing about King Dedede then, Kirby. MUAHAHAHA! So, Please Review and No Flames please.


	9. King Dedede

A/N: Thank you to SupahSizePowerFruit783 for guessing the right answer for who comes after the Ice Climbers. It was Ike. I'm saying my thanks now because I forgot to in the Last chapter.

King Dedede

King Dedede puffed angrily along The Canyon. Kirby had beated him yet again in a fight. He had left the mansion to devise another plan of defeating Kirby. But, in the mist of his thinking, something tackled him down from the sky and into the hard ground.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF DREAMLAND KNOCKED ME DOWN?" roared King Dedede. As he looked around, Primids and Armkights surrounded him. They all tackled Dedede at the same time. Naturally, he fought back. But, a Primid ripped his robe.

"MY ROBE!" King Dedede shrieked. He lifted up his hammer to strike the Primid. But, an Armknight clonked Dedede on the head with a rock before the King could get his revenge. Kirby's poor enemy was then stuffed into a potato sack.

:0

"Uhh…" King Dedede moaned as he woke up. When he rubbed his eyes he realized he was alone in a pink room.

"What…?"

"Hi!" said a voice. He blinked 2 times and actually realized he wasn't alone. He turned and saw Kirby waving at him.

"You!" King Dedede yelled waving his hammer at Kirby.

"Hi!" King Dedede turned again and saw another Kirby.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" A bunch of Kirbys started appearing out of nowhere. In a matter of minutes, the whole room was filled with Kirbys.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" King Dedede screamed as the Kirbys started to tackle him. Then, King Dedede suddenly woke up in a blue room.

"Whew…That was one awful nightmare." King Dedede said rubbing his head.

"What nightmare sire?" King Dedede looked around and saw a bunch of Meta Knights surrounding him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" King Dedede screamed again. Then, he woke up in a cage.

"Dude, you've been screaming ever since you got here. Take a chill pill." Setsuko said. She was in the next cage over.

"Am I dreaming?"

:l

HA, HA, HA! Hilarious. Now next up is Kirby and Meta Knight *evil laugh*. Anyways, Please Review and No flames please.


	10. Kirby and Meta Knight

Kirby

Kirby was fighting a Boomerang Primid. After a few long minutes a hammer appeared.

"Poyoyo! (Now's my chance!)" Kirby took the hammer and started hammering like crazy. The Primid kept dodging and praying that the hammer head would fall off the stick. Then, as if someone heard it, the hammer head went flying off the stick and…it landed on our favourite pink puffball's head.

"Poyyyyo!(Whooooa!)" Kirby started spinning and the stick he was holding went flying. It almost hit Ike's head (It missed by a micrometer). After about 20 spins, Kirby fell to the ground. His eyes were swirling around (If you watch Pokemon, you know when a Pokemon faints; its eyes are all swirly right? Well, that's what Kirby's look like now).

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Primid was laughing like crazy. Then, a shiny gold thing hit the Primid on the head. The hit reduced the Primid to Shadow Bugs. Ike and Dr. Mario looked to see who it was. Of course, it was Meta Knight who had hit the Primid (Who else?).

"Poyo, poyo, poyo…?(Why are Maximum Tomatoes circling my head…?)" Kirby asked. Ike shook his head.

Meta Knight

"TAKE THIS!" Meta Knight charged at a Primid. But, he went too fast and crashed into it and a bunch of other Primids.

"META KNIGHT!" Dr. Mario and Ike yelled.

"POYO! (META-KUN!)" Kirby yelled simultaneously with Ike and Dr. Mario. Meta Knight, along with the Primids, crashed into a cliff wall. Dust kicked up and the three other Smashers had to look away. When the dust subsided, Meta Knight was sitting on top of a pile of Primids, looking dazed.

"Did I get it?" asked Meta Knight.

"You didn't just get it. You got _them._" Ike said.

That was a good Chapter. Next is Link! Now, Please Review and No flames please!


	11. Link

Link

Link took out an arrow as he saw Setsuko's scarf. He wanted to shoot it down before Zelda could even think of climbing. As he pulled back to shoot, the arrow broke.

"What?" Link looked at the arrow in confusion. Zelda looked back at him.

"Are you okay Link?" Zelda asked him.

"Yes I am Princess. I'm okay." Link said. Zelda narrowed her eyes at him for a second and turned around to keep walking. Link tried another arrow. That broke too. So did the next one. Link desperately tried all the arrows and, they all broke.

"Oh no…" Link looked at all the broken arrows at his feet. Toon Link and Young Link started laughing hysterically.

"Did you check your arrows before you used them, Big brother?" Young Link and Toon Link said. Link took another look at the arrows and realized something.

"YOU GUYS REPLACE MY ARROWS WITH EASILY BREAKABLE STICKS?" Link shouted at Young Link and Toon Link.

"No…We didn't replace your arrows Big brother…" Toon Link said before he continued laughing.

"Then who…?" Link asked. Then, he heard a familiar giggle. Zelda was leaning on a nearby tree.

"Did you figure it out yet Link?" Zelda said giving him a small smile.

"Zelda? You did it?" Link asked. Zelda burst into laughter.

"Of course! I thought it would be fun to play a prank on you!" Zelda said while giving Link back his real arrows.

Ha! Who would've thought that Princess Zelda would EVER do that? I did! Well, next is Lucas. See you in the Next chapter but first…Please Review and No flames please.


	12. Lucas

Lucas

Lucas ran along the wet grounds of the swamp with his snake without a worry. They were having fun as a kid and his pet should be doing.

"Whee!" Lucas swung on a vine. The snake was on his shoulder.

"Hiss…" the snake well, you know, hissed. Lucas landed on the ground without any problem.

"That was fun." Lucas said to his snake.

"Hiss…"

"Let's go this way!" Lucas ran to the left. Then, a Primid jumped out.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Lucas turned the opposite direction.

"BOO!" Another Primid jumped out. Lucas screamed again. Everywhere he turned a Primid jumped out scaring him. After seven Primids, Lucas fainted. His snake was flung away and poor little Lucas was stuffed into a potato sack.

X(

"WHERE AM I, WHERE AM I?" Lucas screamed as he woke up.

"You got captured." Ness said. Lucas felt his shoulder for his snake.

"MY SNAKE, MY SNAKE, MY SNAKE! WHERE IS IT?" Lucas started running around his cage screaming.

"Oh no…he's in hysterics." Ness moaned.

"Someone should shut the kid up." Captain Falcon said. Suddenly a boomerang came out of nowhere and clonked Lucas on the back of his head. He fainted immediately.

"Thanks!" Wario called out.

WOOT! Finally! An update! Sorry it took a long time. Please forgive me. The Mario Bros are next soooo…GET…READY! Oh, and Please Review and No Flames Please.


	13. Mario Bros

Mario Brothers

Mario

Mario charged at a Primid at full speed. Then he knocked down the Primad, knocking the other Primads behind it. They all fell like dominoes, therefore, making a M.

"How did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I-a don't know." Mario said. "It just-a happens some-a times."

"Do it again!" Red asked. Mario sighed and charged at more Primids. This time, it said: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS DATING AMY ROSE.

"Mario!" Sonic moaned.

"Sorry." Mario said while sweating.

"Try again." Red suggested. Mario tried agian seven more times. The outcomes he got were: RED LOVES SETSUKO, SONIC IS AFRAID OF WATER, PIKACHU LOVES KETCHUP, PEACH IS THE PRETTIEST, LUIGI IS A CRY BABY, THE MARIO GAMES RULE, KIRBY AND META KNIGHT ARE IN LOVE and LINK WANTS TO MARRY ZELDA.

"Mario..." Pikachu, Red and Sonic glared at him angrily.

"Uh...I'm-a sorry?"

Luigi

"AHHHH! HELP-A ME! M-MARIO!" Luigi was being chased through the clouds by Primids. HE had not had a good say today. Shinobu's Ghastly kept popping out of nowhere, Bowser accidently punched him into the clouds and now, Primids were chasing him. As Murphy's law says, 'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.' And for Luigi, it was 100% true. Then, all of a sudden, a Primid in a Boo costume jumped up infront of Luigi.

"BOO!" It yelled.

"AHHHHHhhhhhh." Luigi fainted. The Primids high fived each other and dragged him away, leaving only a lone glove.

Oh, Poor Luigi. If you don't understand the Pikachu and Ketchup thing, in an old Pokemon episode, Ash introduced Pikachu to the tomatoey substance. And you guessed it, Pikachu loved it. And Sonic hates water thing, well, Sonic can't swim. Next is Marth. But, since you're here...Please Review and No flames please.


	14. Marth

Marth

Marth was walking around looking for the missing Smashers' items. Then a purple flame burned the blue prince.

"OUCH! Where did that come from?" Marth thought out loud as he was recovering from his burns. As soon as he started walking again, somthing in the waters made a spash and made the water spill on Marth's pants.

"Aww come on!" Marth yelled (Ha, ha! it looks like he peed himself!). Then a giant ball of flame burned Marth in a crisp (don't worry! He's just covered in black!).

"At least my pants aren't wet anymore..." Marth mumbled. He recovered again then he went on the move again. Then suddenly a purple ghost jumped out.

"GASTLY!" the ghost screamed. Marth screamed like a little girl. He started running away like crazy, then a a tangled vine grabbed Marth which made him trip.

"SERIOUSLY! DO I HAVE BAD KARMA?" Marth screamed.

"Okay Marth, stay clam..." He said to himself. As he got up, a bunch of spider string shot towards him and tied him up.

"Spin, spin, nark? (Did I get it?)" Spinark jumped on Marth head.

"BELLSPROUT! Bellsprout. (AWW MAN! It's Marth.)" Bellprout smacked his forehead.

"Feebas, fee...(Sorry, heh...)" Feebas scratched the back of her head with her fin.

"So that was all you guys...?" The Pokemon nodded. Marth twitched.

"Gastly, gast.(He's going to crack.)" Gastly said to Charizard.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

:(

Marth was left alone while everyone was checking if Shinobu could walk properly. He looked around as he reached into his pocket. It was Samus's Zero suit hand.

"Oh Samus," Marth said while hugging the ripped Zero Suit glove. "I will find you, I promise. After this, You won't be stolen anymore. I-"

"Marth?" Marth turned around to see his whole team staring at him.

"Uh...It's...You caught me." Marth quickly stuffed the glove back in his pocket.

"Pit, remind me never to leave Marth alone with something of Samus's." Shinobu whispered to Pit.

^.^

Sorry it took awhile. The moves the Pokemon did on Marth were in this order: Dragon Rage(Gyarados), Water Gun(Feebas), Flamethrower(Charizard), Scary Face (Gastly), Vine whip(Bellsprout) and String Shot (Spinark). Next is Mr. Game and Watch. Get Ready! Please Review and Please, _Please _no flames.


	15. Mr Game and Watch

Mr. Game and Watch

NOTICE: Sorry I took too long. I was busy with a story that is for Christmas, but it's past deadline, but I will post anyways it would be a waste of time to delete it.

Mr. Game and Watch walked in the dry road of Canyon really hungry. He is searching for a returant, bakery, ANYWHERE! Somewhere that has has food. He found a Donut Shop. He felt an evil aura around that shop, how would a Donut Shop be in the middle of a Canyon ,but hey! If it has donuts, then it's okay...Just as long if it has food. He stepped inside the Donut Shop ,but it was a factory full of shadow bugs. He was horrified. He knew it was from Subspace. Before he can turn around to the door, he got hit by hard boomerang donut. Then he fainted right away. All the Primids laughed about how foolish the digital man fell for it. They destroyed it, leaving no traces behind. When they walked away to get to Subspace, they accedentily left a digital bell behind, without noticing.

*.*

Mr. Game and Watch woke up in a cage with his stomach grumbling.

"Too hungry to speak, Mr. Game and Watch?" Samus asked the hungry digital figure. He nodded his head. Setsuko, who is the nearest cage, threw him a jelly donut.

"Here, I heard the Primids caught you cause of a Donut. I have a lot of food in my survival kit. It's part of survival." she said. Mr. Game and Watch ate the jelly donut and can finally speak.

"Bleep, bleep! (Thank you!)" he said happily. Dedede frowned.

"Can I have one?"

"No way, Hozay."

You like it? Next on dah list is...Ness! Please review! No flames or you won't get any cakes! But I give cupcakes to Sonar (thanks for pointing out my mistakes!), SupahSizePowerFruit (thanks for guessing the right answer!), Abigal Satoshi xx (thanks for liking it!), and Pikachu127 (even if you are not hooked with it, I love your review!). Review and I will love you guys 4eva!


	16. Ness

Note: I know Mr. Saturn knows english, but I'll just make him say 'Pwah' because he usually says that in Brawl and I am just plain lazy to do english and I won't translate Mr. Saturn for the time being because My translatornator is broken (ha! I made it up but seriously, it's broken for now) and you'd probably will understand him because of his actions, so enjoy! And sorry for being so late, I just had a writer's block and I was busy with other chapters.

Ness

"Pwaaaah, pwah!" Mr. Saturn yelled happily, jumping up and down, then fell down. Ness laughed at the little alien.

"You are really funny Mr. Saturn." Ness said as he fed Mr. Saturn one of his favourite food, a peanut cheese bar. After Mr. Saturn ate it, Mr Saturn was about to do another funny trick, but then his eyes widened and started to run away. Ness started to run after it.

"Mr. Saturn! Come back!" Ness yelled as he ran after Mr. Saturn. Then after 15 minutes of running, Ness was about to leap on Mr. Saturn, but then he was surrounded by Primids and then was thrown into a potato sack. Mr. Saturn was about to run away to alert the other Smashers, until he was grabbed and was thrown into the potato sack with Ness.

"Finally you came back to me." Ness said.

"Pwaaaaah!" Mr. Saturn yelled as he bounced on Ness's head.

"AUGH! MY BASEBALL CAP!" Ness screamed.

"Pwah."

"Shut up."

='U'=

Then Ness woke up stuck in a cage.

"Yo, Ness." Setsuko said. Ness looked around to see the other Smashers. Then Mr. Saturn jumped out of Ness's backpack.

"Pwaaaaah!" Mr. Saturn yawned. Then for the next 4 hours, Mr. Saturn kept saying 'Pwaaah'. Finally, Samus lost her temper.

"Ness...Will you _please_ make that thing TO SHUT UP!" Samus yelled.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Ness said as he tried to tell the alien to shut up. Setsuko plugged her ears with ears plugs and ignored it.

"PWAAAAH, PWAAAAAAH!"

"SHUT UP!" Samus screamed. Then the place went silent for 3 minutes.

"Thank you."

"Pwah."

"AAAAHHHH!" Samus screamed. Then a penut cheese bar popped out of Ness's pocket. Mr. Saturn ate it right away and went back to Ness's backpack.

"Ah...So that's why he was screaming." Ness said in relief.

"H-he. Was. Just. HUNGRY?" Samus yelled.

"Yep."

"She's gonna crack." Setsuko said to Ness and gave everyone earpluggs.

"In 3, 2, 1..." Setsuko counted down.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Poor, Samus, it's usaully Marth or Meta Knight that cracks. Well, I dedicate it to all good reviewers! Here's a cookie! Please review to get one! And I also dedicate is to smilingicecream! Yay for being a good friend too! Please review and **NO** flames.


	17. Olimar

Olimar

"NOOOO! DON'T TACKLE ME!" Olimar yelled as he was chased by 100 purple pikmin (in his game, he can go up over 100 pikmin even though he can go up to 6 in brawl). The purple pikmin babbled happy noises as they weren't listening to their master. Olimar is already tired and sweaty after 10 minutes of running. He spotted a 'Hide in here!' sign pointing to an open door of a cheery coloured house. It looks really suspicious, but as long it's a hiding place and happy looking house, Olimar didn't care about the weird aura so he rushed in. Just as he walked in, he heard a metal door slam shut. He realized the house was card board and he's inside a metal cage instead! He saw many Primids laughing as they carried him away with a hot air ballon (team rocket reference!). All the Pikmin died and left behind their ghosts.

T~T

Olimar woke up in a cage as he saw the other Smashers in cages just like him.

"Yo, nice way to get caught." Setsuko said swinging around in the cage.

"Worst trick ever know in the book." Fox said as he was scratching his cage.

"Give him a break! He had to hide from his pikmin, purple to be specific!" Lucas yelled.

"Yeah, thanks Lucas..." Olimar mumbled. Then a Primid threw a purple pikmin on Olimar's head. "Ouch..." then Olimar fainted as the Primid rolled on the ground, laughing.

XP

Poor Olimar! That Primid was mean honestly! Well, Please review and NO FLAMES! I reapeat, NO FLAMES! Well, I thank every kind reviewer who kindly reviewed my story ever so kindly and pointing out my mistakes. (Being too nice makes me throw up. I like being plain nice.) THANK YOU!


	18. Peach

Peach

"Now that Setsuko went off to play, I can have a nice stroll along the cave ruins." Peach said to herself as she entered the cave. 4 minutes later, she spotted a Waddle Dee struggling to get out of a rock pile.

"Here, let me help you out." she said to the Waddle Dee. When she took the Waddle Dee out of the pile, the Waddle Dee suddenly transformed into a Primid. After 1 minute of fighting, the Primid called reinforcements, then 100 Primids surrounded her.

"**HELP!**" Peach called out as the Primids tied her up.

(Meanwhile with Bowser...)

"I hear Princess Peach calling for help! I must save her!" Bowser said as he heard her call from a distance. "But _Mario_ would save her life and go all lovey-dovey. Grr...I wish I had a chance to save her. After all, I quitted kidnapping princesses. Oh well...She doesn't need me anyways." Bowser muttered as he returned to his training.

(Back to Peach...)

"Anyone? **HELP ME!**" Peach cried. "Anyone! Even Bowser!"

*o*

Peach got thrown into the celler as she watched hopelessly when the Primids laughed loudly at her.

"Such a dansel! I wonder why Mario keeps saving _her_?" A Primid wondered.

"When I get out of of this cage, you will be sorry!" Peach yelled. The Primid laughed.

" You're all alone! But there will be more of you." The Primid said, then he walked away. Just then Setsuko was thrown into a cage same as Peach.

"Curse you Primids! You won't get away with this!" Setsuko cursed. The Primids stuck their tounges and threw sticks and stones at her. After 5 minutes of abusing, they left.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, I faced worse back home...Anyways, I was so close until they got me!" Setsuko said.

"Aww...That's too bad. Would you like some tea?" Peach offered some tea.

"Thanks." Setsuko took the cup. Just then a Primid threw some stones and knocked over Setsuko's cup and spilled all over Peach's dress.

"Here's your tea, Your Highness." They laughed.

"When I get my hands on them, I will make them wish they were never born!" Setsuko threatened.

"You can't use powers on this strong cage." Peach said.

"Curses...I wish-"

"Don't wish...Just hope..."

^^;

Those Primids are so abusive! Remember people, the bullied victim will someday get revenge one day! Please review!


	19. Pit

Pit

"I AM COMING TO RESCUE YOU, SHINOBU!" Pit yelled as he was flying very fast. Then he slammed face first on a big tree and crashed onto the ground. Marth, Lucario, Gardevoir and the rest of the pokemon looked at the dizzy angel...

"Jolt, jolt, jolt-jolteon~! (Pit, Pit, Pit of the jungle~!)" Jolteon sang.

"Watch out for the-" Marth joined along.

"_Tree..._" Lucario finished off.

"Shut up and help me up..." Pit grumbled.

.

"Pit? Why are you kissing a deer?" Shinobu asked as she saw Pit kissing a deer.

"Ack! I thought it was...Never mind..." Pit yelled as he pushed the doe away.

"Pit, I know you love animals, but not _that_ much..." Shinobu said as she ran to the others to tell them about Pit's embarressment.

"SHINOBUUUUU!" Pit screeched.

/o/

I finished it! Hard to plan out...I was also busy...Next is The Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer Red! Please Review and Constructive flames please! Bye! By the way, Pit was kissing a doe because he thought it was a special someone...I do not own George of the Jungle also.


	20. Pokemon and Red

Pokemon Trainer

"Why? Why me? Why does she have to be kidnapped?" Red said shakingly as he was packing to leave with his group. He felt something developed in him as he's blacking out, Mario and Marth witnessed Red giggling softly, then started to get louder and louder.

"Uhhh...Red? You okay?" Marth asked slowly. Then Red knocked over Mario and Marth both as he was laughing like a crazy clown (Like Adam the clown in Dead Rising! I hope he doesn't die like him...That was very bloody...I hope Red doesn't drop two active chainsaws and falls on top of them, then laughs hystarically as he's dying. Now, I could still hear the clown's laughter echoing in my head).

"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA! SHE'S DEAD! I KNOW IT! I WILL KILL EVERYTHING IN MY SIGHT TO AVENGE HER! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" nodded and Red manically yelled as he flicked out a kitchen knife. Then he started to run around the whole entire mansion knocking everything over as he's swinging his knife all the time, laughing. Everyone was really freaked out. The children started to scream in fear and hid behind Zelda. Then Red crashed into Meta Knight's room. Meta Knight was still packing when the Pokemon trainer dropped by and destroyed half of his room. The masked warrior sighed in annoyance, and then grabbed Red.

"Snap out of it! Or I will personally tear you apart with my bare hands, you got that? Setsuko would never like the person you are becoming, I bet she'd perfer the old you. You know that revenge can make you regret lots of things later on. Besides, I know that you can't be killed in this world...Ever! You can only turn into trophies, you got that?" Meta Knight threatened (he had experiences with revenge). Red blinked a couple times, then took a deep breath.

"Thank goodness...I didn't know what was going on with me. For awhile I thought I was becoming the psychopaths from the game Setsuko showed me...Thank you Meta Knight." Red said (back to normal...).

"Your welcome. Now get out of my room." Meta Knight said as he pointed to the busted door. Red turned to leave until he tripped on something. He picked it up and made a disgusted face.

"Why do you have boxers with Kirby's face all over." Red asked as he held up the fabric. Everyone else who just came in to see what was going on, saw it and started to laugh hystarically,, except Kirby who was puzzled and Meta Knight who was about to beat the crap out of Red.

Lucario

"_Hah!_" Lucario said as he force palmed a Primid. He kept repeating the same steps, until Gardevoir walked by.

"_Hi Lucario..._" she said in a cute voice and then walked away. Lucario kept gazing at her, panting and sticking his tounge out like a dog, not noticing an angry Primid wanting revenge. Then the Subspace minion punched the blue aura pokemon, that sent him flying. Jolteon and Glaceon laughed at the photos they took when Lucario was in a trance, and when he got punched square on the face.

"Cast, cast, castform...(Get your head in the game...)" Castform muttered. Lucario sighed in embarressment.

Pikachu

While Team 5 were on the lookout for items or missing Smashers, Pikachu noticed something on the clouds. It was a huge bottle of Ketchup! Pikachu's eyes sparkled with excitement, but then...Pikachu did a very foolish thing...Jumping off Charap.

"No! Pikachu! Chatot!" Charap yelled. Sonic, Mario and Red were very alarmed, when they saw Pikachu fall for his doom. So, they got the Pokemon to dive down to save the electric mouse. But once they landed, they saw Pikachu with Red's cousin Ash Ketchum (I know, I know! Ash is the same as Red, but Ash is just a t.v version of Red, so I made them cousins).

"Hey Pikachu! Been a long time ever since you left for the SSB? How's everything at the Smash Mansion?" Ash asked Pikachu, feeding him some Poke blocks (Ketchup flavored! Pikachu's favourite).

"Pika, pika, pika, piachu, pikachu! (I know, and I love it at the Smash Mansion!)" Pikachu replied.

"Well, I'm glad." Ash said with a heartwarming smile. Red spotted his cousin and ran to him.

"ASH!" Red yelled.

"Yo, Red!" Ash called out. Sonic was confused.

"Woah! You guys know each other?" Sonic said, all confused.

"Yeah, no duh! We're cousins!" they both answered at the same time.

"You two look alike sorta..." Sonic said.

"Happens..." Red said with a grin.

"So-a you are-a Pikachu's trainer I'm-a guessing?" Mario asked Ash.

"Yep! Thought Pikachu's a wild pokemon that was randomly picked out of the forest? Nope! Pikachu is a very intellegent pokemon, smarter than others if you ask me." Ash replied, rubbing his companion's head.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here wandering about?" Ash asked.

"Half of the Smashers got kidnapped and taken to Subspace so we gotta save them before Tabuu takes over the whole world!"

"That's not good! I hope that won't happen! I wish you guys luck! You too, Pikachu!" Ash said, then flew away with his Staraptor (I don't know what pokemon he has anymore, because I stopped at Sinnoh, because I have no time, Misty's gone for good, heard Dawn is leaving, Brock is leaving for good...*sister yelling "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT BROCK!"*, and if they do dare take out the team rocket trio. I would hate it like heck! No pokemon anime would be awesome without them!).

"Well, we better get going! Sonic said energeticly as he ran to the pokemon. Red sighed in content about the reunion. He hoped to see him again.

Setsuko's Pokemon (They speak english because it's their P.O.V)

"Got any 3s?" Charizard asked. All of Setsuko's Pokemon were playing a game of 'Go Fish' while the rest of team 5 are sleeping.

"Go fish...Chatot..." Charap said. Charizard grumbled as he got another card. He was so close to winning!

"Got any Kings?...Chatot?" Charap asked Cresselia.

"Snap! I was about to ask the same thing, dang it!" Crisselia cursed as she gave the singing Pokemon the King of Hearts.

"Sayyy...This Card reminds me of that guy Master likes...You know, all crazy for her and stuff..." Infernape said, looking at the card.

"I bet she's the queen of hearts! HA, HA, HA!" Palkia laughed.

"Hey! Let's make a story together! Like our Master as the princess of a musical village of a lively town and Red as the prince of Kanto! We are the knights or guards of our Master or maidens for the girls, if you want and the bad ex, will be the one to kidnap Master and Prince Red will come and save her and then they will have a passionate kiss!" Chu-Chu said.

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed.

"Now let's start!"

In the Pokemon's Minds (Mini story! The Pokemon still speak english cause they imagine themselves as humans)

Long, long time ago...There was a beautiful and cheerful village called Ongaku (means 'musical' in japenese) filled with people who loved to sing, or play instuments. There lived a beautiful 12 year old princess named Setsuko who loved to sing and always dreamed of playing a flute (Yet, she stinks at it). Other than being the ruler, she can sing at any pitch and can use them in battle. Her usual wear is modern clothing, though has to wear a red dress in special ocassions (yet she hates it).

Her usual free time is spending time with her knights, loyal subjects, guards and maidens and her sister who is the captain of the guards. But most of all, she loves to spend time playing with one of her bestest friend, Prince Red who is the ruler of Kanto, a large neighbouring region and their friendly allies. Red and Setsuko's been friends ever since they were kids.

One day, she's having a meeting with Red in the Tea room about having a festival for the two villages so them and the citizens can spend time with each other.

"So, what are going to have in the festival?" Setsuko said as she was gazing at Red. Well, she can't help it you know, he is very handsome! Yeah, Princess Setsuko had a tiny crush on Prince Red, after six years meeting him. Red blinked a couple times.

"W-well, I don't know actually. Maybe there would be some sort of contest." Red said. He knows really well that if you say a simple idea, she'll try to expand it. Setsuko's eyes lit up.

"I know! Maybe the festival can have a multi-event, something like an Olympic game! But there would be extreme courses. Like extreme brawl? Or something..." Setsuko said excitedly. Then they started to talk for a long hour until they got everything planned. Before Red left, Setsuko gave Red some cookies.

"Thanks, my _beautiful princess_!" Red snickered and tries to say it in a knightly way. Setsuko hates it when someone tries to compliment her.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to stop teasing me? I thought we've been through that, _oh my prince in shinning armor_!" Setsuko snapped and said it in her dansel in distress voice. Like Setsuko, Red hates it. But they love to try and act like those cliche rescues they see in fairytales, because they think it's so cheesy and hilarious if they act it out.

"Ha, ha, very funny...I have to go and give out the announcements and remember, if I get back late, my advisor Marth would give me the 'Bungee'." Red said sweatdropping (Referrence to S.A).

"Bye yas!" Setsuko said giving him a hug.

"Bye..." Red nodded, messing her hair as he left. After he left the small village, Setsuko sighed. Peach, Chatot, and Cresselia and Ninetails walked in the room carrying her favourite bag made from her sister.

"Hi Master!" Ninetails chirped. She has long beige hair in 9 locks that has an orange tip at the ends.

"Yo, Ninetails." Setsuko lazily said.

"Here's your bag! Chatot!" Charap said, handing her bag. Charap has shoulder length black hair and wears colourful clothings. She also has a family habit of saying "Chatot!"

"Oh, thanks." Setsuko grabbed her bag in a sloppy way.

"Anyways, Princess Setsuko...I mean Setsuko. How's your date with Prince Red?" Peach asked in a mischievious way. Setsuko blushed.

"It's not a date. I am never gonna marry. Besides, Red and I are bestest friends!" Setsuko said angrily, "Our meeting is about a special event." she added.

"Is it your wedding?" Cresselia asked, holding her laughter. Cresselia is paled skined and also a fortune teller. She wear clothes that are lunar-like. If Setsuko is an average princess, she would execute them instantly for insulting her and Red. But since there's no guillotine or any torture, just exile and Setsuko doesn't really care much if they're just teasing her. They're just having fun, that's all.

"No, there will be a festival and everyone of Kanto and Ongaku will be invited. I am gonna announce the news at the balcony." Setsuko said.

"Want some tea?" Peach asked handing her some of her famous tea.

"No thanks...I'm not too much of a fan of tea. But I'll drink it later so I won't disappoint you after all the trouble you did making this." Setsuko said.

"That's fine," Peach said, "Are you going to wear your royal clothes? Since it's a special ocassion and all and you gotta impress somebody." she added, nudging Setsuko's arm. Setsuko made a face and turned bright red.

"That's insane! But my sister and advisor Samus would kill me if I don't, anyways..." Setsuko said. Later afternoon, Setsuko announced the about the upcoming festival at her balcony where everybody can see and listen to her.

"Okay everybody! You heard about me and Prince Red having a meeting, right? Well, we had a long talk and we decided to organize a festival! Everyone here and Kanto are invited!" Setsuko shouted through the mic. Everyone cheered. But Shinobu, Setsuko's captain of the guards and sister cleared her voice.

"How would we prepare it?" she asked.

"Red is announcing the same thing, so both us and his people are going to set it up together and it would be all worth it in the end!" Setsuko answered. Everyone cheered louder. So the next morning, the people of Kanto and Ongaku got together and worked on the festival until it's finished. It didn't take too long to build the festival, because it wasn't big and all. Red announced that the festival will start tomorrow night, because everyone is very tired. As everybody was packing, Red went to Setsuko.

"So, can't wait?" he asked.

"Yeah. I remember the times when we were little kids. It was the first time we've been to a festival and also, it was the first time we met." Setsuko replied.

Flashback

5 year old Princess Setsuko always dreamed of going to a festival and today was the day her parents let her go to one. Her and next in line 7 year old Princess Shinobu are going alone since Shinobu is tough and can defeat a group of bandits alone. Once Setsuko and Shinobu entered the festival, there were bows and applauds from the crowds. Setsuko's eyes sparkled in delight.

"It's so beautiful, sister!" Setsuko exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Setsuko, do you hate these dresses?" Shinobu asked. Shinobu is wearing a blue dress while Setsuko is wearing red.

"Yeah, but get over it or else we'll get the 'Bungee'. Can we go to the Balloon Pop first?" Setsuko said as she pointed at the stand. Shinobu shivered at the sight of the 'Bungee' and then took Setsuko to the Balloon Pop station. Shinobu gave Setsuko the money and then went to a cotton candy stand. When Setsuko got to the stand, there was young boy her age waiting for a challenger. Setsuko approached him.

"Hello? Are you waiting for somebody?" Setsuko asked. The young boy turned around. He had a goofy smile.

"Yeah! You!" he said. Setsuko gasped in surprise, "Well, sort of...This game requires two people and there was nobody there to play with me, so do you want to play?" he added.

"Sure! I was about to play anyways. What's your name?" Setsuko smiled.

"Red. Prince of the Kanto region." Red replied.

"Setsuko. Princess of Ongaku village. My sister Shinobu is next in line though..."

"Hey! I know that village! It's not too far away from mine." Red said happily. An old man from the Balloon Pop activity came back from his short break.

"Oh my goodness! It's Princess Setsuko and Prince Red and they're...Together? Okay. You guys can play for free!" the man said, giving them their dart guns.

"Whoever pop at least 6 balloons will win a prize! You only have 15 bullets!" he exclaimed, "Ready, set...GO!" as soon as he said that, Red and Setsuko started to shoot the darts like crazy. After they finished their bullets, Setsuko won!

"What would be your prize?" the man asked. Setsuko looked at Red and smiled.

"I'll have the blue turtle, please?" Setsuko said, pointing at a small aqua blue turtle (Squirtle).

"Here you go, Princess! Have a fun time." he said as he gave her the prize. But surprisingly, she gave the turtle to Red.

"Huh?" Red looked at the turtle confused.

"It's for you!" Setsuko exclaimed.

"Uhhhh...Thanks." Red replied.

"Who's watching you?" Setsuko asked.

"No one...Why?" Red answered.

"Do you want to come with me go on the ride and stuff?" Setsuko asked as she hugged him.

"Okay!" Red said with a toothy grin.

End of Flashback

"After that, we became friends." Red said. Then a bunch of people from Kanto called for their Prince.

"Guess you better get going." Setsuko grinned.

"Bye." they both said at the same time. Once they parted, that big grin on Setsuko's face faded into a frown. Blastoise, one of the only girls who is a solidier and her favourite one walked towards her.

"You alright Master?" she asked. Setsuko nodded.

"Yeah." she replied. Blastoise shook her head.

"Doesn't seem like it..." Blastoise said, "Come on, let's head back to the castle." Blastoise added, carrying the princess on her back. Ever since Blastoise was introduced to Setsuko when she was 7, they've been best friends and was Setsuko's first soldier. Blastoise has a giant shell-like armor on her back, but wears blue shorts and a yellow with very thin black stripes t-shirt. Setsuko sighed and then hopped on the shell-like shield on her back and rode back to her castle.

Pause!

"Hold up! Why is Blastoise a soldier? And Why is she the favourite among the army?" Infernape complained.

"It's because I'm her first Pokemon and she loves me alot." Blastoise said.

"Whatever, let's keep going..." Chu-Chu mumbled.

Play!

The next night, the festival began. Shinobu met up with Red's Captain of the guards, Pit Icarus.

"Hello, Pit."

"Hello _Princess_ Shinobu." they both glared. Pit and Shinobu have been rivals ever since they met.

"Anyways, what do you want?" Shinobu grumbled.

"You know Prince Red and Princess Setsuko been best friends ever since their first festival, right?" Pit asked with a sly grin.

"What do you want with them?" Shinobu said, putting her katana near his throat.

"Nothing! I just want you to help me with something..." Pit said.

"Like what?"

"Nothing too big, just a little matchmaking...Your payment would be...this." Pit opened a medium sized case that holds a brand new flute (Shinobu's flute was broken when Setsuko tried to play it, which concludes how Setsuko sucks in flute).

"Fine...Just as long you don't make them do any funny businesses..." Shinobu sighed as she snatched the case.

"Good! Let's get going, plan 1# pushing physics!" Pit yelled happily. Shinobu sweatdropped. When they spotted Red and Setsuko both wearing kimonos walking toward the carving center where the children are carving the wood in fun shapes or animals...Or both! Then, Pit did the signal:

"Ca-Caw! Ca-caw!"

"Really Pit?" Shinobu hissed. Then they both push Setsuko and Red together. When the two fell on the ground, Setsuko's arm wrapped around Red and Red's arms around her waist. Worse is that Red is on top. Setsuko and Red blushed madly when they saw people watching them.

"I can explain, Setsuko!" Red panicked.

"There's no need for explainations, because..." everyone was holding their breath in excitement..."

"Because let's forget this, 'kay?" Setsuko said. Everyone except Red fell down anime style. Red nooded and help Setsuko up. Pit and Shinobu facepalmed.

"Dense prince and Princess." they muttered at the same time.

"Plan B! I thought Plan A worked so we should give up now!" Pit said in a sarcastic optimistic way and then groaned. Shinobu hit him on the head.

"You idiot! I got a better plan! It's like this..."Shinobu whispered it to Pit's ears. The next thing you know, Pit's dressed up as a horribly-made ogre costume.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Pit grunted.

"She can be scared of myths and these creatures are one of them," she said, "Now get over there and kidnap her!" then pushed Pit to the bush nearest to the couple who is inside the candy shop tasting the sweet treats there. But there was a green guy who walked towards Setsuko and patted her shoulder gently. Pit was listening.

"No! I don't want to marry you! I am not at appropriate age do do that!" Setsuko growled. Red glared. He heard stories about the green guy from her villagers and her. He was the only son of a leader from a large city (but Red's still bigger) and was supposed to marry Setsuko when she was 5, but why is unknown. Because in the royalty rules, if you want to cancel an arranged marrige, you have to be in love with another royal family, but Setsuko said she had no intrest with anyone to the villagers and lied to the city for the safety of everyone. But because of that, she has no honor from her now deceased parents and might become like her sister who lost her place as ruler because she didn't want to marry and failed horribly on her test to become a ruler. Setsuko passed though, but having little honor for having no man to help her have another line of princesses or princes to take their place.

"You have to, because the city found out that you lied to us. You love nobody. Now the marriage has to take place. Come with me or elese you and everyone you love will die." the older green prince whispered in her ear. All the villagers and the people of Kanto watched in shock.

"It's the bad man in Princess Setsuko's story! Get him Prince Red!" some of the kids of Kanto said to Red.

"Beat him down Princess Setsuko like the day you beated up the band of bandits!" the children of Ongaku yelled. The green prince looked at Red.

"So that's the guy you lied about, eh? You told us that you love him so you can make your fake excuse to leave me, well that won't work seeing him in person." the green prince hissed. Then he carried Setsuko bridal style and tried to leave, but Pit had enough, discarded his ugly costume and attacked the prince.

"As long as I'm here, you won't take away Prince Red's bestest friend!" Pit said triumphly. Everyone cheered. Then someone came behind the green prince and put their katana close to his throat. It's Shinobu the captain of the guards in Ongaku!

"Dare try to marry her and everyone here will attack you." she threatened. The green prince grinned.

"I was afraid that would happen." he said, as he snapped his fingers. Many soldiers of his city and their alliances (yes, his city has many allies) came and grabbed everyone of Ongaku including Pit and his army and left. The citizens of Kanto stayed silent. But then they heard a couple of complaints. They looked to see some of the soldiers and all the maidens (minus Peach) of Ongaku were left behind.

"AUGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY TOOK MASTER AND CAPTAIN!" Infernape complained. He has dark skin and fiery red and orange hair. he wears gold armor in some places, but the rest is white.

"Calm down, Infernape. Your fiery temper might burn down the whole place." Chu-Chu teased. He has messy orange hair with a black head band and wears an open orange jacket with a white shirt. His weapon is a whip with an electrified thunderbolt on it (it charges up when he's stressed or angry).

Pause!

"Since when do you have a cord with a thunderbolt?" Blastoise asked.

"It's supposed to be my tail obviously. Humans can't wear tails." Chu-Chu said, rolling his eyes as he's whipping his tail around.

"Continue on...Chatot!" Charap sweatdropped.

Play!

"SHUT UP, CHU-CHU!" Infernape yelled at Chu-Chu as tears rolled down his eyes. It was the first time he cried. He was found by Princess Setuko when he was an orphan with many Piplups and Turtwigs. Nobody wanted him because he gets mad and violent easily and he's was the only kid of the Chimchar family left there. He stayed with Professor Rowan for almost 9 years.

"Don't cry, Infernape or we'll cry too!" Cresselia sniffed. Almost every maiden or soldier was found in the wilds or an orphanage. Gardevoir, another soldier who's a girl cried also, but for Shinobu. Gardevoir has pink eyes and wears a green and white dress and a green helmet. She's Captain Shinobu's favourite and co-captain. They been partners ever since Setsuko introduced Gardevoir after Setsuko saved her from her parents when she was a child, Gardevoir has amazing skills in fighting, with telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation and other psychic skills. They been on dangerous missions together, but now, Shinobu has to be executed either way, Setsuko married or not. Because Shinobu was a nuicence to the green prince's city for spying, trying to assasinate the prince and stuff. More of Shinobu's favourites appeared and started to mourn for Shinobu. Red looked at them sorrowful. The loudest person who cried was Blastoise. In her orphanage (Oak's orphanage), they usually chose the Charmander and Bulbasaur family because they are very powerful and cute, she was part of the Squirtle family. They are cute, but they are given back usually because they realize they're not powerful enough and grow up to stay the same type. When Setsuko came, she hesitated alot, but her eyes always looked back at her. Then she took Blastoise and they both fell in love with each other. Red looked at his people and then the soldiers and maidens, he clenched his fists in anger.

"I'll save everyone and stop the wedding!" Red declared. Everyone stopped crying and looked at the young prince of Kanto.

"I'll rescue Princess Setsuko and all the kidnapped citizens! Who's with me!" Red repeated in a more serious voice. The maidens and soldiers cheered and raised their fists. The maidens may be servants, but they have skills also. Everyone from Kanto cheered for them as they left. Once the small army made it to the city, it's morning.

"_I see the kidnapped people in a jail cell and Princess Setsuko in a room with bridesmaides. I think they are in...A tower!_" Gardevoir exclaimed when she was locating everyone.

"Good. We'll get into the tower quietly, save the ones in the jail cells and help them escape while me and some other people stop the wedding." Red explained the plan. Few minutes later, they found the tower.

"It's taller than Red and Setsuko's castle put together...Even taller than that..." Palkia muttered. He has grayish pink eyes, pale skin, white hair with a large white veil and a white coat with some purple linars. He has a really giant pearl on his right arm that contains all his powers and has wings.

"Seriously.! How do we get in there with all those guards? Even though I am a skilled climber, I can barely climb to the 60th floor, which I estimate that's under 1/18th of the tower." Infernape complained. But suddenly they were inside of the jail room of the tower.

"_You gotta love teleportation._" Gardevoir chuckled. Infernape snorted. Then, they saw Shinobu trying to lock pick the other cells.

"Captain!" all the soldiers yelled. Shinobu looked up.

"Hey guys! You know, they really suck in jail cells...They know better than to just throw me in a cage." Shinobu greeted. Everyone except Shinobu and Gardevoir sweatdropped. Gardevoir unlocked all the jail cells and teleported the people of Ongaku back home.

"I'm back! I'll help you crash the wedding with my army!" Pit cheered. After a long elevator ride, they made into the church room. Strangly, the elevator was enough to put two armies inside. They were behind the doors where the wedding is taking place listening for the signal.

"Is there anyone who wants to object this lovely pair." said the prist to the crowd. The green prince got annoyed, while Setsuko was silently begging "Yes, please!".

"Ca-Caw! Kee-kee!" Pit signaled. They all burst through the door.

"WE OBJECT!" they all yelled. Setsuko's eyes sparkled, while the green prince twitched. Red tackled him and hugged Setsuko.

"Red! You're here! It was so horrible! I hate being a dansel so I try to kill him with my kunai, but he tied me up until the wedding." Setsuko said. Shinobu smiled, then glared at the evil prince as she got her katana.

"This is for Ongaku and Kanto!" she yelled as she stabbed the katana through his back (lungs). The guests gasped and ran away screaming.

"Good one...Let me try!" Pit said, then started to stab the prince multiple times.

"Anyways, were you the one who got everyone to save me?" Setsuko asked Red.

"Yeah." Red blushed. Setsuko pecked Red on the cheeks.

" You know why I cancel the wedding? I canceled it because-"

"Yeah, yeah, you used me for an excuse." Red interrupted rolling his eyes.

"No." Setsuko said in a serious tone. Red's eyes widened.

"I said that because...It was true." Setsuko said as she hung her head low.

"That you..."

"Yes...It's because actually I love you." Setsuko said softly still scared to look up. All the soldiers of Ongaku and Kanto's mouths dropped open. Shinobu smirked. Red was really shocked at first, then smiled. He lifted Setsuko's chin and kissed her. Everyone cheered when Red pulled away. Setuko blushed madly as Red grinned.

"I love you too." Red said in a husky tone, kissing her again this time with more passion. Shinobu made a disgusted look. Pit covered his eyes, while the soldier and maiden's eyes twinkled in excitement. When they went back to the village of Ongaku to tell the news that the green prince is dead and Red and Setsuko are together, everyone cheered. Blaziken smiled. He is a tall knight who wears only a vest and fiery pants. He also wears a red mask.

"Master, when you are at appropriate age for marriage, call me to get everyone to prepare it." he said. Setsuko hugged him. Then everyone hugged the little princess.

The end!

"And then, when Princess Setsuko and Prince Red were at appropriate age for marrige, they-" Chu-Chu was interrupted by Cresselia's glare. Then Sonic, Red, Mario and Pikachu woke up and called them. They threw away their pack of cards and left.

Gardevoir

Gardevoir was alone with Lucario, as the rest of the pokemon were "sleeping" (*cough*taking*cough*pictures*cough*of*cough*Lucario*cough*and*cough*Gardevoir!*cough*). Gardevoir tapped Lucario's shoulder.

"_Lucario, I want to tell you something really important._" Gardevoir said nervously. Lucario turned around in a graceful way.

"_Yes, Gardevoir?_" Lucario asked.

"_I-I-I...Aishiteru! (I love you!)_" Gardevoir squeaked. Lucario looked at her strangly. Lucario doesn't understand Japenese apparently.

"_Excuse me?_" Lucario said tilting his head. Gardevoir panicked.

"_I mean...Suki Daisuki! (Like, I love you!)_" Gardevoir tried agin. Lucario shook his head.

"_Sorry, Gardevoir...I don't understand you...But whatever it is...It's pretty cute how you said it._" Lucario said as he walked away to wake up the rest of the pokemon. Gardevoir looked at him, blushing, then fainted. Shinobu came up to Lucario and twitched.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GARDEVOIR?" she called out.

Rest of Shinobu's Pokemon (english translation)

"Hey guys!" Glaceon and Jolteon called out to the Pokemon.

"What isssss it?" Gastly said carelessly.

"Do you want to play a game?" Jolteon asked.

"What kind?" Castform asked, getting a bit curious.

"Nothing horrible, just...A little matchmaking with a certain psychic pokemon and a certain Steel/Fighting pokemon..." Glaceon smirked. All of the Pokemon were excited and crawled closer to the twins.

"Tell us...All the details." Charizard said mischieviously. They whispered it to everyone's ear.

"Got it?" both Glaceon and Jolteon asked. They all nodded at the same time. When they saw Lucario and Gardevoir walking by, talking to each other. Spinark shot a sturdy thread of spider string, connecting it to a tree but low enough to make it unoticable. But Lucario noticed it and stopped walking while Gardevoir didn't notice and fell face first when she tripped. Espeon, Bayleef, Feebas giggled. Lucario was so worried that he completly forgot the spider string was still there, so he tripped. Not bad, right? WRONG! He fell on top of Gardevoir in a very awkward position. Gardevoir blushed and cover her face in the grass. All the Pokemon started to quietly laugh hystarically. After a long hour of scolding from Shinobu the ninja, Lucario convinced her that it was an accident and tried to help Gardevoir after a hard fall, but tripped. Shinobu left without a word, but still a bit angry. Lucario shrugged and tried to find the object that tripped him, but there was absolutly nothing! Spinark sighed in relief that he recollected his spider strings before Lucario was suspicious of the event.

"Phewey! That was a close call...Way too close. I would have been a Pokemon soup mixed with every one of you with 9 cups of Lucario's anger, dash of Gardevoir's embarressment and a handful of pain!" Spinark said.

"What a way to make a recipe...You should become a master chef." Meganium said sarcastically.

"Meganium's right! You should start a cooking show!" Dragonair grinned (that was the Dratini. Now it evolved).

"There's no time thinking about food, guys! We got to do more matchmaking!" Jolteon complained.

"Sorry..." everyone said in union.

"Anyways...Next plan!" Glaceon announced. After many attempts with many different plans...It works, but it doesn't seem to effect as much, it just makes Shinobu scold Lucario more and more!

"Ahhhg! Every single plan is not working!" Beautifly growled.

"Besides, if Lucario find out it's us. We're you know what Spinark's recipie is? Because we keep getting him in trouble!" Castform whined.

"We can't lose hope! We have one more plan..." Glaceon said with enthusiasum, "Giving up..." she finished, sweatdropping.

"That's your plan? My plan is wait for it to blossom!" Jolteon flared. They all agreed. But then they felt an evil aura behind them

"_I knew you you guys were the ones that were getting me into trouble. Not to mention embarrassing me and Gardevoir. You're gonna get it BIG TIME!_" Lucario said in a deadly way. The Pokemon gulped.

"Heh, heh...Lookie at the time...RUUUUUUUNNNN AWAAAAYY!" everyone screamed loudly as the ran as fast as their poor little legs or bodies can carry them.

"_COME BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!_" Lucario shrieked, running after them.

Jigglypuff

"Hey! Where did everybody go?" Jigglypuff thought outloud as she walked around the halls of the Smash Mansion.

"If everybody's gone, then..." Jigglypuff got her mic and then started to sing and dance to Just Dance by Lady Gaga. few minutes of sing more Lady Gaga, during Poker face, the Brawlers came back, with their eyes widen.

"Omg, Jiggs..." Setsuko said. Jigglypuff dropped the mic and fainted.

"One hit KO..." Red snickered.

That's it for Red and the Pokemon! That's why I was taking so long! Well thanks next is whoever is next! Please review and constuctive flames! I do not own any reference I did! Bye!


	21. ROB

R.O.B

R.O.B was gliding around the cloud so peacefully, he'd wished that he could fly forever, but he's running out of fuel. He closed his eyes as he forwardly zoomed down, but went too fast and crashed into the wall of a cliff.

"Ouch. Going to Sleep mode..." R.O.B mumbled, hibernating, so he can't be killed (or feel pain) in the crash (Yeah, and gets fixed afterward. You're wondering how R.O.B can feel pain. Well obviously if he broke something). Once he slammed into the hard dirt, pieces of him broke. The Primids walked by and took the pieces of the white robot and left. The only thing they forgot is his arm.

R.O.B was reprogramed and woke up in a cage. He saw other Smashers.

"Hi R.O.B!" Setsuko greeted. Lucas was swinging around the cage while Olimar was asleep.

"Hello? Where am I?" R.O.B asked, confused.

"Welcome to the greatest nightmare, Subspace..." Fox mumbled.

"Oh yeah...That...WHERE'S MY ARM!" R.O.B panicked looking at his parts.

"Don't panic, R.O.B, you'll be all right...Maybe..." Ness said witnessing R.O.B going to fainting mode.

That's all! I have to rush this! I don't think most of them are funny in this chapter. Well, good night and I wanna go to bed! *falls asleep* Zzzzzz...Please review and constructive flames pleaseeeeeeeezzzz...Zzz...


	22. Samus

Samus

Samus searched around the swamp to talk to Marth. For the whole time, she ran around the whole Smash world looking for the blue prince, almost tearing the Nintendo Earth apart. It would be a pretty huuuuuugggggeee nasty sight to see a impatient Samus. Then she saw a small cottage with Marth's smiling face at the window. Samus' impatient look faded away and turned into a seductive smirk. She walked to the window.

"Hi Princess." she said, twirling her hair. He said nothing.

"Doin' the silent treatment? Well it's not working on me...You know, you wanna go out" she tapped on the window sill. It still said nothing. She got annoyed.

"Princess Marth Lowell of Altea! Talk to me!" Samus growled. The prince said nothing.

"THAT'S IT! You're gunna get it! Prepare to get a fistful of PAINNNN!" the bounty huntress roared and punched Marth. Apparently, it's a life-sized poster of Marth. Samus' eyes widen as an alarm sounded. Many Primids came out of nowhere and attacked Samus. You know that Samus would never go down without a fight, so she got in a battle stance and started fighting the Primids. After an hour of fighting, a Primis ripped a part of her zero suit ripped off (hand) and knocked her out.

D:

Samus woke up in a cage in Subspace.

"Snap! Stupid Marth poster. I really hate Primids and their stupid way and when I get my hand on them, I'll rip 'em to shreads! And-" Samus kept cursing on. Setsuko and Peach looked at the angry bounty huntress ranting on and on.

"Should we stop her?" Setsuko asked. Peach shook her head.

"Nope. Let her cool down her temper." Peach said.

That's it for now! I got the poster thing from Bowser in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. I'm not goin' tell what Bowser did because it'd cause spoilers. But it was in Petalburg! (Imma not gunna tell you where it is in Paper Mario, MUHWAHAHAHA!) Well see ya in the next one! Signing out *Peace Sign* PEACE OUT DUDES AND DUDETTES!~


	23. Snake

Snake

Snake went to the forest in search of some fruits. In the middle of the forest, he found a young woman wearing a dress. He quickly reconized it as his comrade, Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling? Is that you? You're gorgeous..." Snake drooled. Mei Ling turned around and giggled and gestured to come closer. Snake smoothened his hair and walked toward her. But, she burst into a cloud of black smoke. Primids jumped out of their hiding spots and laughed. They dragged the unconcious spy to Subspace. They didn't notice that Snake's headband dragged off of his head and was buried into the ground.

*q*

Snake woke up in a cage and saw Captain Falcon without his helmet.

"Dude, what's up? Lost your helmet?" Snake asked. Captain Falcon ignored him.

"Don't worry. He just in a rusty mood, that's all." Samus sighed.

"I am not in a rusty mood!" Captain Falcon hissed.

"Sheesh! I think I know what been cooking his beef...Primids! Unless they were cooking chicken, pork, pasta?" Setsuko joked.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you!" Captain Falcon growled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy on the little one. You know this is her first time in Subspace and she's been taking life a bit hard in her past. At least of what I know from Samus..." Snake said. Setsuko's eyes snapped at him.

"I had nothing hard in my past! It's a normal one like you guys! Man, can you guys quit talking about me? I'm sick and tired of all this shizz about me here and there! Setsuko's past here! Setsuko's past there! It's everywhere!" Setsuko snapped. Peach gave her some tea, but she refused (well what do you expect, she hates tea, but she doesn't like to hurt hearts).

"Woah, sorry..." Snake said.

"It's okay, I guess...I mean, accidents happen alot, right? I guess I would let you slide" Setsuko said. Then a Primid randomly threw a brick at Snake's head.

Yeah that part, I was never thinking...I keep thinking about many things like school, other pairing, getting punched in the face by the Resident Evil guys (mostly Steve or Leon) for accidentaly reading the wrong fic unintetionally when I don't know who's paired up with who? Even if I find just a summary I still get punched in the face! Even if I see one picture of a couple like Ada and Leon, guess what? I'm in the dentist the next day for new teeth. They sure pack a punch! Remember kids, knuckle sandwiches are 'not' good for your teeth at all (Runawayguys reference, especially when it comes to Chuggaaconroy and Protonjon) they have so much cavities that it'll break your teeth! Anyways, Enough ranting about me getting beaten up even though it hurts, please review and constuctive critizism please. Bye-OUCH! Steve! I'm sorry! Okay? I thought it was you and Sherry not you liking Claire and you despising Sherry and also making it Wesker and Sherry! OUUUUCCH! (loses all teeth) Vack tho la denthist alen...I haef gevving ou teef evewyway. (Back to the dentist again...I hate getting new teeth everyday.)


	24. Shinobu

Note!: I'mm a so sorry that I was out of order for the Smasher with letter 'S'. This time, I'll actually think on the humour now. The Snake one just plain sucked. But if you guys didn't think so, well if it doesn't suck for you, then it doesn't suck for you. Oh well, the references will be from Toy Story 2. Anyways, enjoy~!

Shinobu

The Smashers looked at Tabuu's gate with a glum look on their faces.

"What should we do? It would take a thick head to break that..." Bowser complained. Then Shinobu looked at Bowser with an evil aura.

"Use your head." Shinobu said bluntly. Everyone gave her a confused look.

After a Couple Seconds of Explaining...

"BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEEEEEAAAAAAAD!" Bowser wailed. Everyone was carrying Bowser and running straight to the door.

"AAAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed their battle cry. Then they all ran straight into the door, not making a budge at all.

"Owww..." Shinobu muttered.

"Strangly, these are one of the rarest times I seen you fail." Pit sighed. Then a kunai stabbed his arm, "Oww! What was that for?"

"For insulting me." Shinobu growled.

"Riiiight..." Pit nodded.

D;

"Why kill and destroy?"

"To gain power. I can tell you have great power." Shinobu recoiled in surprise. "You can be a great accessory to my universe. Join me and I'll spare you from the fate these Smashers will have."

"How would you know?" Shinobu spat.

"Obviously your bandages. Too many bandages mean that you're hiding something when you are not bleeding. Besides, it's easy to tell. About anybody who can feel power like me can tell." Tabuu scoffed. Shinobu stayed speechless for a couple of seconds.

"Well, dang..."

**That's it! Next would be Setsuko! Okay, I'm sorry I never had time to do SSBB fics, but I wanted to do some Resident Evil stuff. Besides, it's close to my Dad's Birthday and have to work on his story so I can post it on the right day. Oh, and right now, my family is watching the Grey Cup Champions (you know, the Bombers and B.C Lions? Football? Sorry, I am not a Football person, but my friends are...). Plz review and constuctive flames plz! Have a good time watching the game~!**


	25. Setsuko

Setsuko

"Peach! I'm bored! Nobody wants to play with me and I'm supposed to do something outside!" Setsuko complained. The two girls were outide in a beautiful flower field with pretty flowers of different exotic types near the forest. Master Hand travels around the worlds to buy some flowers of many kinds.

"Hmmm...I got an idea! Here take this flower." Peach said, as she gave her a daisy and placed a crown of flowers on her hair.

"Huh? What am I supposed to do with this flower? I hate how it smells." Setsuko asked. Peach frowned.

"You're supposed to pick out the petals 1 by 1. First petal, you say 'he/she loves me' and when you pick the next petal, you say 'he/she loves me not'. You keep doing that until you pick the final petal. It will determine if that person you think of likes you or not. It's a very fun game. It will help you with Red..." Peach grinned. Setsuko's face turned bright red.

"I'm not into these girly stuff-"

"DO IT!" Peach boomed.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do the girly shizz!" Setsuko gave in.

"Have fun!~ I'm going to take my walk!" Peach skipped away happily. Setsuko sighed. Then she picked the first petal.

"He loves me..." Setsuko thought of Red. She felt a little more confident.

"He loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..." Setsuko was picking the petals with excitement mixed with sadness (excitement when she get 'loves me', sadness when it's 'loves me not').

"He loves me not..." now she's at the final petal. She was filled with happiness. It will be 'he loves me'.

"He loves-..." before she plucked the final petal, she was bashed on the head pretty hard and then she fainted. The Primid behind her laughed.

"Never." it finished as the Primid tied her up and threw away her crown. As it dragged her away, she dropped the lowly flower. The last petal of the flower fell off by itself.

_"He loves her...Forever."_ a mysterious female voice whispered.

Meanwhile

"Huh? I have a feeling someone I love is taken away." Red said to himself. Then he went off to get some help.

DX

The moment Setsuko woke up in a cage, she found Peach. After they had a little small talk, they were taken with the rest.

"Hey Setsuko." everyone said sadly. She greeted them the same attitude. After many hours of more people coming in, Setsuko got bored.

"Sucks to be me. It sucks to be meee~...It sucks to be unhonored and hated...~ To not be loved, to not be skilled, it sucks to be me!~" Setsuko sang. She was actually singing 'Sucks To Be Me' by Avenue Q, but she was making up some words to fit her. After more verses, everyone started singing the same song except they're making their own words. When they finished, All the Primids booed and threw garbage.

"You all sucked!" they shouted. Everyone seemed offended. Their singing weren't bad. Even Captain Falcon's singing wasn't bad either. Then a brick hit Setsuko straight in the face.

"Ouch...So much for trying to make it cheery. I hate my job. They don't pay me enough."

"You don't even have a job, Setsuko..." Lucas said. Setsuko stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"...Good point, but hey! It's the thought that counts."

Finally! Sorry for being a lazy butt, but (ha! I said 'but/butt' twice!) I was busy with my RE stories. I'm even feeling out of track! Well, I hope you like it so plz review and constuctive flames! Bye!


End file.
